guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Ebbon de Déols
Ebbon de Déols (840/845 - après 897) Ebbon de Déols, Ebbes, Ebbo, Abbon, ou bien encore Abo''Les grandes familles et l'épiscopat dans l'ouest de la France et les Pays de la Loire'', Guy Devailly, Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, 1983, Volume 14, pp. 49-55. est né vers 840/845, selon Chaume''Les origines d'Odon de Cluny'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270. et décédé après 897, dans le Berry. Ebbo illustrissimus virKônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts, p. 63., Ebbon de Déols, est le fils d’Elbon du Berry, et le petit-fils de Lambert de Bourges (735 - 778). Ebbes possède de vastes domaines en Haut-Berry et est déjà étroitement lié au père de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918)Civilisations et sociétés, Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Centre de recherches historiques, Mouton, 1973.. On trouve Ebbon, cité en 877, pour la fondation de l’abbaye de Beaulieu''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 5, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1962, pp. 255, 258, 314 et 316.. Ce seigneur du Berry s’intéresse la même année à l’abbaye d’Aurillac. Les Cahiers de civilisation médiévale nous disent que cet Ebbes est certainement le grand-père d'Ebbes le Noble de DéolsCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 5, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1962, pp. 255, 258, 314 et 316.. Il est aux côtés de son oncle Launon ou Launus, évêque d'Angoulême (848 - 862)Robert Favreau, Évêques d’Angoulême et Saintes avant 1200, vol. 9, Revue historique du Centre-Ouest, numéro 1, 2010, p. 7-142.. En 896/897 cet Ebbon, probablement grand-père du premier seigneur de Déols autrefois connu, Ebbes le Noble de Déols cède une terre en Berry, dans la viguerie de Nérondes, à l'église cathédrale d'Autun. Or, à cette époque, Berry et Autunois appartiennent à Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918)Les grandes familles et l'épiscopat dans l'ouest de la France et les Pays de la Loire, Guy Devailly, Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, 1983, Volume 14, pp. 49-55.. Ebbo illustrissimus vir est d'abord marié à une Rolande, selon Christian Settipani''Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre'', Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges) : 1909 (VOL32).Christian Settipani, La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research. Prosopographica et genealogica, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004, ISBN 1900934043, 9781900934046.. Ils sont les parents de Launus de Déols (ca 865 - 911), père d'Ebbes le Noble de Déols, et de Gerontius, archevêque de Bourges (910 - 948)Philippe Labbe, Patriarchium Bituricense, dans Novae Bibliothecae Mss Librorum, t.II., Chancelier (Empire carolingien) (941 - 948). Joachim Wollasch, dans Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts, nous dit que le père d'Odon de Cluny (878 - 942) est Ebbon/Abbon''Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts'', Wollasch, Joachim. (1959) - In: Neue Forschungen über Cluny und die Cluniacenser. p. 32.. Les archives de l'abbaye de Cluny conservent une donation d'une matrone du nom d'Ava dans la région de Maurs, aux confins de la Haute-Auvergne et du Quercy, mère d'Odon de Cluny (878 - 942)Les origines d'Odon de Cluny, Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SES ASCENDANTS . (ca 735 - 778), mort à la bataille de Roncevaux, en 778Moisan André. Les sépultures des Français morts à Roncevaux. Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 24e année (n°94), Avril-juin 1981. pp. 129-145..]] par les Vettii.]] Ebbon de Déols est le fils d’Elbon et le petit-fils de Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778). Thaumas de La Thaumassière nous dit que les ancêtres des Princes de Déols sont de grands propriétaires terriens autour de Bourges. La maison de Déols apparaît, pour cet auteur, avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus de Déols, cependant il est possible de faire remonter ses origines à une époque plus ancienne, selon les Cahiers de civilisation médiévale''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 5, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1962, pp. 255, 258, 314 et 316.. Jacques Boussard, dans L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne nous dit que Joachim Wollasch, dans Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. JahrhundertsMönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts, Wollasch, Joachim. (1959) - In: Neue Forschungen über Cluny und die Cluniacenser. p. 32. écrit : : Il est exact que la maison de Déols apparaît avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus, mais il est sans doute possible de faire remonter ses origines à une époque plus ancienneBoussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. En effet, on trouve'' : ¤ un Launus (+ après 845) souscripteur d'un acte du comte Eudes de Troyes et de sa femme Guandinilodis-Guendilmodis, en 846Boussard Jacques. L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322 et Coll. Touraine-Anjou, vol. I, n° 55.. Ce Launus (+ après 846) est peut-être un autre fils de Lambert de Bourges (ca 735 - 778), ou un neveu. ¤ en 860, un autre Launus (ca 820 - 862), Aequanusinae sedis episcopus, Launon ou Launus, évêque d'Angoulême (848 - 25 janvier 862)Robert Favreau, Évêques d’Angoulême et Saintes avant 1200, vol. 9, Revue historique du Centre-Ouest, numéro 1, 2010, p. 7-142.. Le Cartulaire de l’église d’Angoulême contient un diplôme de Charles le Chauve daté d’Angoulême, le 6 septembre 852, qui confirme les dons faits par l’évêque d’Angoulême, Laune, aux clercs de son monastère de Saint-Cybard. Laune parait comme évêque d’Angoulême et signe aussi, en cette qualité, aux conciles de Soissons (853) et de Tusey (860)Bulletin et mémoires de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente. 1907.. Il est présent, la même année, à la fondation de l'abbaye de Beaulieu Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Beaulieu en Limousin, éd. M. Deloche, Paris, 1859 Documents inédits, p. 6, n° 1.. Ce Launus (ca 820 - 862) est peut-être un autre frère ou un cousin germain d'Abbon/Ebbon. ¤ et notre Abbon/Abo, seigneur du Berry, dont le nom est évidemment Ebbe, qui s'intéresse en 877 à la fondation du monastère d'Aurillac par saint Géraud (Tmnslatio et miracula sancti Genulfi)''Boussard Jacques. ''L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. Jacques Boussard affirme de son côté : : Ce sont bien là, semble-t-il, des membres de la même famille dont on connaît seulement avec précision Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fils de Launus et frère d'un autre Launus, archevêque de Bourges, qui fonde en 917 l'abbaye de Déols et s'intitule en 914 "seigneur de toute la terre entre le Cher et la Creuse"''L'acte de fondation de l'abbaye de Déols est publié par E. Hubert, ''Recueil général des chartes intéressant le département de l'Indre, VIe-XIe siècles, Châteauroux, 1899, p. 102, n° 5.. En outre, Wollasch signale''Kônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts'', p. 63. un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un Ebbo illustrissimus vir, de la région du BerryEd. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. Selon Vicomtes et vicomtés dans l'Occident médiéval, d'Hélène Débax et Gourgues, l'archevêque de Bourges, Madalbert (+ 910) est de la famille des Princes de DéolsVicomtes et vicomtés dans l'Occident médiéval, Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Lambert de Bourges Article détaillé : Princes de Déols * * * * * (Paris, BnF, Français 12572 f.207v).]] * * * * * * * * * * EBBON AVANT 896 . Ebbon possède de vastes domaines en Haut-Berry et est déjà étroitement lié au père de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918)Civilisations et sociétés, Volume 19, Ecole pratique des hautes études (France). Section des sciences économiques et sociales, Guy Devailly, Centre de recherches historiques, Mouton, 1973.. Guillaume va être marquis de Gothie, comte d'Auvergne, de Limousin, de Lyon et de Mâcon, puis duc d'Aquitaine et abbé laïque de Saint-Julien de BrioudeColloque ENTRE HISTOIRE ET ÉPOPÉE. LES GUILLAUME D’ORANGE (IXe-XIIIe SIÈCLES), TOULOUSE –14-15 OCTOBRE 2004, LES GUILLELMIDES : UNE FAMILLE DE L’ARISTOCRATIE D’EMPIRE CAROLINGIENNE DANS LE MIDI DE LA GAULE (VIIIe-Xe SIÈCLES), Christian LAURANSON-ROSAZ, Professeur aux Universités de Lyon et d’Auvergne.. Guillaume le Pieux est le comte du Berry. Longtemps il administre le territoire avec l’archevêque de Bourges''Vicomtes et vicomtés dans l'Occident médiéval'', Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008, p.281 et 283.. Le titre de vicomte de Bourges apparaît tardivement, en 896''Cartulaire de l’église d’Autun'', A. de Charmasse, Paris 1880.. On trouve Ebbon, cité en 877, pour la fondation de l’abbaye de Beaulieu''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 5, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1962, pp. 255, 258, 314 et 316.. Ce seigneur du Berry s’intéresse la même année à l’abbaye d’Aurillac. Les Cahiers de civilisation médiévale nous disent que cet Ebbes est certainement le grand-père d'Ebbes le Noble de DéolsCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 5, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1962, pp. 255, 258, 314 et 316.. Joachim Wollasch, dans Mönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. JahrhundertsMönchtum, Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10. Jahrhunderts, Wollasch, Joachim. (1959) - In: Neue Forschungen über Cluny und die Cluniacenser. p. 63. signale un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un Ebbo illustrissimus vir, de la région du BerryEd. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. Par la suite, les noms de Launo et surtout d'Ebbo se retrouvent encore dans la même famille, si bien qu'on peut les regarder comme en étant la marque distinctive. Aussi M. Vidier n'a-t-il pas hésité à identifier le donateur Ebbo avec Ebbes le Noble de Déols et le témoin Launo avec son fils LauneMémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. Wollasch signale''Kônigtum, Adel und Kloster im Berry wàhrend des 10. Jahrhunderts'', p. 63. un acte de 896 pour Saint-Aignan d'Orléans dans lequel figure un Ebbo illustrissimus vir, de la région du BerryEd. A. Vidier, Notice sur les actes d'affranchissement concernant Saint-Aignan d'Orléans, dans « Moyen âge », t. XX, 1907, p. 289-317, cf. p. 316).. Selon Marc du Pouget, à quelques kilomètres du site gallo-romain de Déols, sur un monticule abrupt de la rive gauche de l'Indre, il existe certainement depuis le milieu du IXe siècle un donjon en bois édifié par les Princes de Déols[https://fr.calameo.com/read/00025503848cc4eca4472 2009-2011 Restauration d'un bâtiment emblématique]. * * * * * * * * * * DON D'UN MANSUS EN 896 . Ebbon de Déols cède une terre en Berry, dans la viguerie de Nérondes, à l'église cathédrale d'Autun. Or, à cette époque, Berry et Autunois appartiennent à Guillaume''Les grandes familles et l'épiscopat dans l'ouest de la France et les Pays de la Loire'', Guy Devailly, Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, 1983, Volume 14, pp. 49-55.. Une charte de donation, rédigée au mois de mai de la neuvième année du règne du très-glorieux roi Eudes, par conséquent en mai 897, nous en dit plus sur cet Ebbon. Cette donation, faite à l'église de Saint-Nazaire (nunc Saint-Lazare) d'Autun, alors gouvernée par l'évêque Vualo, est intéressante surtout par l'indication de la chose donnée, les noms des donateurs et des témoins''Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre'', Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges) : 1909 (VOL32).. La chose donnée consiste en un mansus situé au pays de Berry, in ''vicaria Nigromitense, in villa Camlogio. Le mansus est donné en entier, avec toutes ses dépendances maisons, vignes, terres, prés, forêts, serfs, sauf le serf Ramuald, sa femme et ses enfants, sauf aussi le lieu dit Le Breuil, Vallot, et le pré adjacent''Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre'', Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges) : 1909 (VOL32)..'' Un Gauzfredus, vicecomitus, est cité lors de la donation d’un mansus (manse), situé en pago biturigo (pays biturige), in vicaria Nigromitense. Le donateur est un certain Ebbo, que Pascal Gourgues identifie avec notre Ebbes, grand-père d’Ebbes le Noble de Déols, fondateur de l’abbaye de DéolsPascal Gourgues, Le Berry du VIIIe au début du XIe siècle. Etude sur les manifestations de pouvoir dans la seconde moitié du haut Moyen Âge, Université Paris Panthéon-Assas II, 2000, p.480.. En 896, cet Ebbes, ou Abbon, cède un mansus, dans la viguerie de Nérondes à l’église cathédrale d’Autun''Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe'', Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.123.. Si l'on en croit La vita d'Ebbon, rédigée au XVe siècle, mais qui pourrait provenir d'une source du XIe siècle, cet Ebbes, ou Abbon, ou bien encore Abo, est marié à une certaine Rolindis (Rolande)Les grandes familles et l'épiscopat dans l'ouest de la France et les Pays de la Loire, Guy Devailly, Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, 1983, Volume 14, pp. 49-55.. Ils sont cités dans une donation. Ils déclarent agir par l'inspiration divine et pour la rémission de leurs péchés. Le document est signé par Eroïcus, un des frères d'Ebbes, qui déclare consentir à la donation», ce qui indique que le mansus donné est un héritage et non un acquêt. Le troisième signataire que l'éditeur transcrit ainsi signum Aunonis est très certainement une erreur du copiste. Il faut lire Launonis (Laune). D’après plusieurs historiens il s’agit de son fils, Launus de Déols. Parmi les signatures se trouve encore celle de Bernon qui est peut-être le célèbre Bernon, abbé de Massay, premier abbé de Cluny (910) et également de Déols (917), mort en 927 Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. Christian Settipani, dans Noblesse du Midi Carolingien: Etudes sur quelques Grandes Familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, juge ces documents acceptables Noblesse du Midi Carolingien: Etudes sur quelques Grandes Familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research, Christian Settipani, Prosopographica et genealogica, 2004, p.265.. * * * * * Episcopatus et comitatus dans le Berry . Dans le Berry, Episcopatus (archevêché) et comitatus (Comté) sont réunis entre les mains en une seule famille, les Déols. Les Déols sont certes seulement Des vassi (vassaux) des GuillelmidesColloque ENTRE HISTOIRE ET ÉPOPÉE. LES GUILLAUME D’ORANGE (IXe-XIIIe SIÈCLES), TOULOUSE –14-15 OCTOBRE 2004, LES GUILLELMIDES : UNE FAMILLE DE L’ARISTOCRATIE D’EMPIRE CAROLINGIENNE DANS LE MIDI DE LA GAULE (VIIIe-Xe SIÈCLES), Christian LAURANSON-ROSAZ, Professeur aux Universités de Lyon et d’Auvergne.. Le comitatus ne leur est jamais explicitement accordé''Les élections épiscopales dans l'Eglise de France du IXe au XIIe siècle: étude sur la décadence du principe électif, 814-1150'', Pierre Imbart de La Tour, Slatkine, p.539., toutefois les prérogatives des comitatus vont être conservées dans cette famille. * * * * * Ebbes-Abbon vu par Odon de Cluny . Grâce à Odon de ClunyWollasch, Hans-Eric Mager Hermann Diener, Neue Forschungen tiber Cluny und die Joachim Cluniacenser, herausgegeben von Gerd Tellenbach, Preiburg, 1959, p.17-165.The One Year Book of Saints, Rev. Clifford Stevens, Our Sunday Visitor, Inc., Huntington, IN 46750., nous connaissons mieux la vie d’Ebbes-Abbon, seigneur de Déols, qui est très certainement son père : : Mon Père se nommait Abbon ; mais il ne ressemblait guère, dans ses mœurs et dans ses actions, à ce que semblent être les hommes d'aujourd'hui. Il possédait de mémoire les anciennes histoires et Nouvelles de Justinien. Sa conversation retentissait sans cesse des paroles de l’Évangile. La sagacité de son jugement était tellement renommée que de tous côtés, lorsque s'élevait une contestation entre deux personnes, on venait lui en demander la solution. Aussi était-il chéri de tous et principalement de Guillaume, qui dans ce temps possédait sous sa domination l'Aquitaine et la Gothie. Mon père avait coutume de passer en prières la nuit qui précède les fêtes solennelles. Comme il célébrait ainsi la nuit où la paix fut rendue aux anges et aux hommes, où le Seigneur venant en ce monde sortit du sein de la Vierge Marie comme l’Époux sort de son lit, et qu'il se répandait sans relâche dans le silence des ténèbres en larmes et en oraisons, il lui vint à la pensée de demander à Dieu, au nom de l'Enfantement de la Vierge, de lui accorder un fils ; et, en effet, par la ferveur de ses prières, il obtint de rendre la vie au sein déjà stérile de ma mère. Telle fut, ainsi que mon père le racontait souvent, la cause de ma naissanceVita S. Odonis a Joanne monacho italo, liv. I, ch. V, VI).. Des documents d’archives et des recherches récentes d’historiens et généalogistes renommés peuvent nous amener à conclure que le Launus qui souscrit la charte d'Autun en 896 est père d'Ebbes le Noble de Déols, et est lui-même fils du donateur Ebbes-Abbo et de sa femme, et neveu d'Eroïc, frère d'Ebbe-Abbo. Si cette conjecture est exacte, Ebbes et Rolindis deviennent la souche actuellement connue de la maison de Déols, et la généalogie de ses premiers sires de Déols remonte d'un degré dans le passé Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe, Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.123.. * * * * * [http://www.ville-deols.fr/decouverte-ville-deols.html A la découverte de la ville].]] * * * * * * * * * * SES ÉPOUSES ET SES DESCENDANTS . Ebbes/Ebbon/Abbon est marié à Rotlindis (ca 840 - avant 878) et ils ont au moins deux fils. Il se remarie avant 878 avec Ava, Dame de la région de Maurs, aux confins de la Haute-Auvergne et du Quercy, et ils sont certainement les parents d'Odon de Cluny (878 - 942)Les origines d'Odon de Cluny, Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270.. * * * * * Sa première épouse . .]] Ebbes/Ebbon/Abbon est marié à Rotlindis de Buzançais (ca 840 - avant 878). Il est possible qu'elle soit apparentée à la famille d’Ingelber (ca 845 - 888), vicomte possessionné autour d’Angers et d’OrléansJacques Boussard, Les origines des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne, Cahiers de Civilisation Médiévale, t. 5, 1962, p. 303-322 et pp.315-316.. Nous allons retrouver le possible neveu d’Odon, Ebbes le Noble de Déols, possessionné lui aussi autour d’Orléans. D’ailleurs, le fils de Rotlindis, Launus de Déols, est envoyé à la cour de d’Ingelber (ca 845 - 888), où il est élevé''Les élections épiscopales dans l'Eglise de France du IXe au XIIe siècle: étude sur la décadence du principe électif, 814-1150'', Pierre Imbart de La Tour, Slatkine, p.539.. Ingelber est marié à Adelaïs, dame de Buzançais. Elle est la fille d'un comte Foulques d’Anjou (ca 820 - ca 875), premier seigneur de Buzançais connu à la fin du IXe siècle. C'est vers 870 que Charles le Chauve lui attribue Buzançais et Verneuil-sur-Indre et également une partie d'Amboise, la seigneurie dite de la Tour située du coté de l'église Saint-Denis. Moreri nous dit que Foulques d’Anjou (ca 810 - 865) est le père de Adelais (844 - 909) qui est la nièce par sa mère d'Adalard, archevêque de Tours, et de Rainon, évêque d'Angers. En 878, Louis le Bègue, Roi de France, la marie, en 876, avec ce comte Ingelger, auquel il confie la défense de la Touraine en tant que Préfet Militaire de Tours. Enfin Louis II le Bègue lui attribue en 879 environ la moitié de l'Anjou (la partie orientale, à l'est de la Mayenne). Le grand père de sa femme Adelais, Adalhard (798 - 878) a d'ailleurs été vicomte, en Anjou, dans les années 850. La partie ouest de l'Anjou appartient à un des Lambert, Comtes de Nantes, parents des Princes de Déols. Ce mariage outre qu'il l'introduit Ingelger dans la famille des Adalard et des seigneurs de Buzançais seigneurs de Buzançais, lui apporte des terres en Touraine, le château de Chatillon-sur-Indre et pour partie celui d'AmboiseWollasch, Hans-Eric Mager Hermann Diener, Neue Forschungen tiber Cluny und die Joachim Cluniacenser, herausgegeben von Gerd Tellenbach, Preiburg, 1959, p.17-165.The One Year Book of Saints, Rev. Clifford Stevens, Our Sunday Visitor, Inc., Huntington, IN 46750.. Rotlindis est apparentée à cette famille, selon Jacques Broussard dans Les origines des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne, rattache les Déols à ce vieux lignage carolingien des Adalaudus-Adalfaugus. Il nous dit aussi que les vicomtes de Bourges sont liés aux Buzançais-Déols.Boussard Jacques. L'origine des familles seigneuriales dans la région de la Loire moyenne. In: Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 5e année (n°19), Juillet-septembre 1962. pp. 303-322.. Ebbes et Rotlindis ont plusieurs fils : ¤ Launus de Déols (ca 865 - après 897 - 911), père d'Ebbes le Noble de Déols ¤ Gerontius (ca 875 - 910 - 948) * * * * * Les enfants de Rotlindis . Gerontius (Geronce) (ca 875 - 948) . Gerontius (Geronce) (ca 875 - 948) occupe le siège archiépiscopal de Bourges (910 - 948). Il succède à Madalbert en 910La Chenaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.. La maison de Déols possède la plus grande partie du Berry. Il est probable qu’elle peut influencer les élections des archevêques dans le milieu du Xe siècle. Géronce de Déols fait détruire l’ermitage du Vicus Dolensis et bâtir sur ses ruines une église consacrée à Marie, mère de Jésus, qu’on appelle Sainte Marie la petite. L'église paroissiale de Déols est fondée vers 910. L’histoire des archevêques de Bourges, intitulée Patriarchium Biluricense, raconte la Vie de saint Géronce. Elle parle d'une église de Marie fondée sur le territoire de Déols, dans les temps anciens où prient des ermites qui habitent tout autour : : Erat co tempore nemuscutum in quo un tï quitus fundatafuit ecclesia in honore beatœ Mariœ, juxla inansiones olim ab tremitu hniitatas. Or, il faut traduire temps anciens au sens médiéval, c'est-à-dire les premiers siècles de l'Église. Sous saint Géronce, cet ermitage est détruit. Il ne reste que la crypte de Leocadius. Sur ses ruines, on bâtit une église qui est l'église paroissiale, à laquelle on va donner le vocable de Notre-Dame la Petite, après la construction de la grande église monumentale de l'abbaye''Notre-Dame de France: L'histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge dans les provinces ecclésiastiques du Bourges et de Cambrai'', Volume 2 de Notre-Dame de France: ou, Histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge en France, depuis l'origine du christianisme jusqu'à nos jours, André Jean Marie Hamon, H. Plon, 1862, p.35., puis Saint-Etienne. * * * * * Gerontius foufcrit en la Fondation de l’abbaye de Déols (917) . Les personnes qui lui permettent de devenir le cinquante deuxième archevêque de Bourges, en 910, sont encore présentes en 917, lors de la fondation de l’abbaye, notamment les évêques de Limoges et de Clermont''Noble Lord, Good Shepherd: Episcopal Power and Piety in Aquitaine, 877-1050'', Volume 17 de Brill's series on the early Middle Ages, Anna Trumbore Jones, BRILL, 2009, p.21.. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de documents sur sa vie : : Il fe trouve foufcrit en la Fondation de la célèbre Abbaye de Deols, faite par Ebbes Noble Prince de la Terre Deoloife fon Neveu l'an 920Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent, Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.298.. * * * * * Gerontius exécuteur testamentaire, Fondation de l’abbaye de Déols (926) . Le premier sire de Bourbon, Aymar de Bourbon, choisit pour exécuteurs testamentaires, Gerontius archevêque de Bourges, Eriveus, évêque d'Autun, et Bernon, abbé de Cluny, puis de Déols, proche des Princes de Déols. Les dispositions que nous venons de mentionner se rapportent à l'année 926''Noble Lord, Good Shepherd: Episcopal Power and Piety in Aquitaine, 877-1050'', Volume 17 de Brill's series on the early Middle Ages, Anna Trumbore Jones, BRILL, 2009, p.21.. Il donne à l'archevêque Geronce une croix d'or. Par fon ordre les Religieux de Deure furent transferez au Château de Vierzon le lundy 23 Novembre l'an 4 de Raoul, qui revient à l'an de notre falut 926Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent, Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.298.. La nièce de Gerontius Aldesinde, fille de Launus de Déols (ca 865 - après 897 - 911)Launus, et d'Arsinde de Poitou se marie avec Aimon Ier, sire de Bourbon, principal héritier d'Aymar de Bourbon''La maison de Bourbon: 1256-1987'', Volume 4 de Nouvelle histoire généalogique de l'auguste maison de France, Patrick van Kerrebrouck, 1987, p.36.. * * * * * Fondation de l’abbaye de Chantelle par Gerontius (936) . Le premier signataire d’un contrat qui est à l’origine de la fondation de l’abbaye de Chantelle est Gerontius, archevêque sous la juridiction duquel est placée la ville de Chantelle, en 936''La Loire historique, pittoresque et biographique: de la source de ce fleuve a son embouchure dans l'océan'', Volume 1, Georges Touchard-Lafosse, Adolphe Delahays, 1858, p. 605.Histoire de Chantelle, Gilbert Boudant, C. Desrosiers, 1862, p.26.. Aprez avoir gouverné fon Eglife environ trente-huit ans, il paya le tribut à la nature an 948, felon la Chronique de Mace, à quoy fe conforme celle de FlodoardHistoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse de Bourges, la vie et les éloges des hommes illustres, et les généalogies des maisons nobles tant de celles qui sont éteintes que de celles qui subsistent à présent, Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, Billaine, Jacques Morel, 1689, p.298.. * * * * * Chancelier de l'Empire carolingien (944 - 948) . Vers 941, il faut rapporter la concession d’immunité que fait le roi Louis IV d’Outre-mer (921 - 954), un 2 avril, au monastère de Tulle, dans le sud du comté de Limoges. L’abbé du lieu, Adacius, vient rencontrer dans une localité appelée Burione villa, pour obtenir de lui cette concession. C’est Geronce qui souscrit l’acte comme archichancelierLauer Philippe, Le Règne de Louis IV D'outre-Mer, Slatkine 1977, p.110.. Gerontius est Chancelier (941 - 948) du roi Louis IV d’Outre-mer. En 948, à sa mort, son petit-neveu, Launus II, lui succède comme archevêque de Bourges en 948''Notre-Dame de France: L'histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge dans les provinces ecclésiastiques du Bourges et de Cambrai'', Volume 2 de Notre-Dame de France: ou, Histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge en France, depuis l'origine du christianisme jusqu'à nos jours, André Jean Marie Hamon, H. Plon, 1862, p.35.. Saint Geronce est représenté sur un vitrail de la cathédrale de Bourges (seconde nef) du XIIIe siècle Vitraux de Bourges: vitraux du XIIIe siècle de la cathédrale de Bourges, A. Guitard, Tardy-Pigelet, 1900, p.97.. Certains historiens disent qu’il inhumé à Issoudun. * * * * * Launus de Déols (ca 865 - après 897 - 911) . ¤ Launus de Déols (ca 865 - après 897 - 911), PrinceChristian Settipani, La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research. Prosopographica et genealogica, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004, ISBN 1900934043, 9781900934046., et sa Femme, Arsendis de Poitiers, sont les parents du fondateur de l'abbaye de Déols, Ebbes le Noble de Déols et de Launus II, archevêque de Bourges. Launus est fils d’Ebbon et de Rolande. On peut placer sa naissance vers 865, car son père est né vers 840/845, selon Chaume''Les origines d'Odon de Cluny'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270.. Selon certains auteurs il est élevé à la cour de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918). Il est possible que ce seigneur berrichon se marie avec l’une des filles de ces grands seigneurs d'Aquitaine. Il possède lui-même de nombreuses fiefs. Sa Terre Déoloife est aux confins de l’Aquitaine et du royaume de Francie Occidentale, en 900''La Chenaye-Desbois, ''Dictionnaire généalogique..., 3e éd. Paris, 1863-1876, tome : 5.Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. D'après Jehan de la Gougue et La Thaumassière, le premier Déols, qui soit mentionné par les documents, s'appelle Launo-Launus, il a pour femme arsendis, pour frère Gerontius, archevêque de Bourges de 910 à 948, et pour fils Ebbes le Noble qui seigneurioit on Chastel de Déols, où estoit sa principale maison et duroit la seigneurie du lieu de Deols depuis le fleuve du Cher jusques au fleuve de la Gartempe et de l'AngleMémoires de la Société des antiquaires du Centre, Société des antiquaires du Centre (Bourges), 1909 (VOL32), p.60 et suivantes.. Article détaillé : Launus de Déols * * * * * * * * * * Odon de Cluny (878 - 942) . Odon de Cluny (878 - 942). Les liens qui unissent Bernon (ca 850 - 927), le premier abbé de Cluny, aux Princes de Déols sont connus dès le IXe siècle. Après la mort de Bernon, Odon de Cluny lui succède comme abbé de Cluny, Déols, et Massay''Notre-Dame de France: L'histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge dans les provinces ecclésiastiques du Bourges et de Cambrai'', Volume 2 de Notre-Dame de France: ou, Histoire du culte de la Sainte Vierge en France, depuis l'origine du christianisme jusqu'à nos jours, André Jean Marie Hamon, H. Plon, 1862, p.35.. Jean Hubert constate qu’il existe un flou entourant les origines familiales d’Odon de Cluny. Il nous dit que cet abbé est davantage lié au pays de la Loire et à l’Aquitaine qu’à la Bourgogne''L'abbaye exempte de Déols et la Papauté (Xe-XIIe siècles), Jean Hubert, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1987, Volume 145, Numéro 145-1, pp. 5-44.. Joachim Wollasch, dans sa célèbre thèse : Königtum, Adel und Klöster im Berry während des 10 Jahrhunderts (Royauté, noblesse et monastères dans le Berry du Xe siècle), émet l’hypothèse qu’Odon est le fils d’Ebbes-Abbon. Il ne met pas en doute les origines mancelles d’Odon. Toutefois refusant de s'appuyer sur l'autorité du texte du cartulaire de Cluny, rédigé bien postérieurement à la ''Vita prima, pour lui seul témoignage authentique d'un contemporain d'Odon, le disciple et biographe Jean, il s'appuie sur la confirmation de l'aquitanité par les moines de Fleury pour émettre sa propre et nouvelle hypothèse, celle de l'origine berrichone d'Odon, assimilant son père Abbo au fameux Ebbo sire de Déols. Guy Devailly écrit ainsi : : J. Wollasch, remarquant que le père de saint Odon se nommait Abbo et était un familier de Guillaume d'Aquitaine et que le nom de Odo (Odon ou Eudes) était fréquent dans la famille de Déols, n'hésite pas à identifier Abbo père d'Odon avec Ebbes seigneur de Déols et fondateur du monastère. L’abbé est en effet le fils d’un seigneur du nom d’Abbon et est né en 883, selon Les origines d'Odon de Cluny, de Christian Lauranson-Rosaz''Les origines d'Odon de Cluny'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, 1994, Volume 37, Numéro 37-147, pp. 255-270.. Le cartulaire de Cluny nous dit qu'il est né en Anjou. Wollasch s’appuyant sur les archives venant des moines de Fleury nous dit qu’il est d’Aquitaine. Pour lui, le cartulaire de Cluny est écrit bien trop postérieurement. La Vita prima est le seul témoignage d’un contemporain d’Oddon, le disciple et biographe Jean''Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe'', Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.123.. Dans une étude encore plus récente de Thomas F. X. Noble et Thomas F. Head, Soldiers of Christ: saints and saints lives from late antiquity and the early Middle ages, il est écrit également qu’il faut situer sa naissance en Aquitaine''L'abbaye exempte de Déols et la Papauté (Xe-XIIe siècles), Jean Hubert, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1987, Volume 145, Numéro 145-1, pp. 5-44.. Or Déols est classée à cette époque au nord est de l’Aquitaine. En 891, Odon a treize ans. C’est l'âge où le jeune noble sort de la tutelle de sa mère pour se former sous les yeux de quelque vaillant homme à l'apprentissage de la chevalerie. On le place au service de Guillaume le Pieux (875 - 918) qui est un familier d’Ebbes-AbbonBernard S. Bachrach (1993), ''Fulk Nerra, the Neo-Roman Consul, 987-1040: A Political Biography of the Angevin Count, Berkely: University of California Press, pp. 4-5.. Dans la compagnie d'Ebles Manzer, fils de Rainulfe II, qui après la mort de Guillaume II et d'Acfred, neveu de Guillaume, devait, recevoir de Charles-le-Simple les comtés d'Auvergne et de Limousin et le duché d'Aquitaine, Odon est employé aux offices de la vénerie et de l'oisellerieBibliothèque de l'Ecole des chartes, Volume 131, Partie 1, Société de l'Ecole des chartes (France), Librairie Droz, 1843, p.15.. La présence à des côtés d’Ebles Manzer (ca 870 - 935) n’est peut-être pas due au hasard. Son frère aîné, Launus, en 891 est marié à Arsendis qui est dit fille de Ramnulf II et la demi-sœur d’Ebles Manzer. En 920, il devient le troisième abbé d’Aurillac. Or nous savons qu’en 877, un seigneur du Berry, Ebbes-Abbon, s’intéresse à l’abbaye d’Aurillac. Les Cahiers de civilisation médiévale nous disent qu’il est certainement le grand-père du premier seigneur de Déols, Ebbes le noble et le père de Launus de Déols (ca 865 - 897 -911)Le Berry: du Xe siècle au milieu du XIIIe, Volume 19 de (Civilisations et sociétés), Guy Devailly, Mouton, 1973, p.123.. Odon succède à Jean qui est un parent du fondateur Géraud d’Aurillac. Comme par hasard - une fois de plus - il est le deuxième abbé de Déols et succède à un proche des premiers princes de Déols. Odon est abbé également de Massay. Or la seconde charte d’Ebbes le noble concernant Massay écrite en 927 atteste qu’après la mort Guillaume-le-Pieux (875-918) ce seigneur a pris en main les destinées du monastère''Soldiers of Christ: saints and saints lives from late antiquity and the early Middle ages'', Thomas F. X. Noble, Thomas F. Head, Penn State Press, 1995, p.293.. Wollasch remarque aussi que le prénom d’Odon-Eudes est fréquent dans la maison de Déols comme celui d’Ebbes-Abbon. Article détaillé : Princes de Déols * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur français du IXe siècle Catégorie:Berry Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale